micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Föúric Corporation
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- ! Mottos |!Ønú Najyón, Ønú Pópóløí, Ønú Äpasø! "One Nation, One People, One Enemy" | !Capital city |Headquarters |- !Official language(s) |English Föúric for symbolic uses |- !State Ideology |Síanasma (Föúrism) |- !Short name |Föúr, Sían |- !Demonym |Föúric, Síanic |- !Government |Authoritarian Corporatist Meritocratic-Stratocracy| ! Legislature | Supreme Executive Committee |- !Established |October 29th, 2014 (Independence as Monarchy) November 21st, 2014 (Republic) December 30th, 2015 (New Corporate Government) |} Föúr, officially the Föúric Corporation (Föúric: Sían or Staäté Qórparratív Síana) (International Phonetic Alphabet: staːɔteɪj qoɹpaʀativ siaːna) is a micronation located in North America founded on October 29th 2014. Föúr was first a monarchy, then a republic, but currently is ruled with a new system of Corporate government. The ultimate goal is the palingenesis of the Nation and removal of liberal degeneration to enable a glorious new time of unity. Pre-national history On July 19th 2014, the first ideals regarding this nation were formed. Foundation On October 29th 2014, the group composing the First Executive Council decided to form a nation as a monarchy. 5 days later, on November 3rd, Föúr declared independence with 4 citizens only. Within a month, the monarchy was abolished and gave way to a Federal Democratic Constitutional Non-Partisan Republic. Between the months of December and January, some progress was made in organising the government of Föúr but rather slowly. February 2nd: the population began to grow exponentially through immigration. Over 3 days the population grew 50%. On February 20th, the government was officially organised. The first elections were held for Presidential office. The population numbered over 25. In March, the government centralised authority to the Executive Council and established the provinces. In April, an Executive Council Election followed. Progress was made reforming the government May was the last month before Óstgaéz Aíhl (Stagnant Crisis) of 2015. However, May was a time of large growth in other matters. In June 2015 began the Óstgaéz Aíhl. (IPA: ostgaˈeɪjʒ aiɪɬ) Óstgaéz Aíhl began a period of a stagnant government. Three out of the Four members of the Executive Council stopped participating in government matters leading to slow progress in the nation, and leading to unrest among the citizens because of only one Executive Council member handling all affairs. Relations between the Executive Council members grew tense. Beginning September, Óstgaéz Aíhl began to thaw mildly. October: Citizens of Föúr, through inactivity, paralysed the government. November: Föúr's population rapidly decreases. While the population is shrinking, Föúr's government is swinging to the far-right. The government is heavily centralising. December: Föúric republican government is dissolved due to the crisis, as citizen population decrease has devastated Föúr's republican political system. Föúr's ideology, Síanasma, is now a determined, static ideology. Political authority is heavily centralized to the Executive Council. January: All pretext to democracy has been dropped because of stagnant politics. Föúr's ideology moves to the centre, combining economically mid-far left ideology, and socially mid-far right policies. Unused government organs are terminated. February: All legislative, judicial, and executive powers and authority are in the control of the Supreme Executive Committee, a de facto Diarchy akin to the historical Roman Consuls. March: The state is transforming into the platform of the Síanist idea. May: Due to apathy of one of the Councilmen, the council is de facto dissolved and Díätúce C. Eryníór assumes all State duties as sole leader and Vašé of the nation. Föúric government goals now to balance the framework required for the correct time to mobilize the masses towards Our State. Governance Due to political stagnation, Föúr is a autocratic, organizational state closely related to Plato's The Republic. Frameworks of governance are based on the shortage of citizens, leading to temporary bureaucratic collectivism. Föúr is a soft totalitarian state, meaning the state controls every aspect of Föúr and its citizens but encourages freedom of speech, of religion, the right of privacy and the welfare of its citizens among other things. Active Agencies: D.Q.P (Díréctarrí ti Qóminíqajyónaj Púfhleca) Public Communication Directorate, responsible for public communications. It has been proposed that the D.Q.P complete a short newsreel documentary of modern Föúric history and news by early 2017. Al Vašé is the Minister. B.N.P (Børú ti Naménarr Prócrexa) Structural Development Bureau, responsible for all legal and economic foundations in the nation. Al Vašé is the Minister. D.Í (Départmanta ti ímagrajyón) Department of Immigration, responsible for immigration. Currently not promoting immigration. Al Vašé is the Minister. PÓZÄG (Pópóløíaj Órcanezajyón pørré Zústísa ó Äqaúntabiletadh ú al Góbérzma'ats) Peoples' Organization for Justice and Accountability regarding the Government, responsible for giving a voice to the Will of the Mass in a ideological, totalitarian state. There is no head of the organization, it is compulsory for all citizens to join this organization and managed by grass roots. Föúric democratic systems are designed to fit the necessarily Ideological parameters of the State (the philosopher kings) for the survival of our Nation, while making sure the common people are not oppressed according to the clearly defined lines of the Föúric conception of liberty. '' '' Ideology Föúr's ideology is officially Síanasma or Síanism. (IPA: siaːnasma) Síanism is now a mix of authoritarianism, collectivism, social militarism, traditionalism, palingenetic ultranationalism, integralism, anti-imperialism, anti-social darwinism, and unofficially, corporatism movement dedicated to the Nation. Corporatism is not the Föúric ideal but the corporate style of government was deemed necessary to counter Óstgaéz Aíhl. The Corporation is opposed to liberalism and other leftist ideologies in all forms, because they directly lead to the political stagnation of Föúr. Föúr's ideology, after swinging from various positions of far left and far right, has stabilized in the centre even though it has nothing in common with moderation. Síanasma's basic nature requires the summoning of the Folk to non-violent struggle against cultural imperialism and decadent Western values to achieve complete unity for Móí Staäté. Culture Föúric culture is a unique culture heavily influenced by old Germanic, Slavic, and Anglo-Celtic cultures with some Asian influences from countries like Israel and Japan. Föúr, while not particular from an Eastern culture, is much more similar to conservative Eastern societies than liberal Western societies. Föúric culture is extremely collectivist, as seen in the values below. The military has a disproportional influence on the culture, however, this is seen positively because militaristic behavior is the embodiment of Föúric values. Examples of Föúric Values: Elyarr “Determination” Näú prócrremi äzä sø prajyet ésehl pørré xéall témparrnyú (“No cause will bear fruit, except by tempered zeal”) Zatdítactós “Directed Talk/Frankness” Benú é äzä dírecta cé azarran defat. (“Better to be corrected than to be defective”) *Small talk and false cordiality is not a cultural activity in Föúr. It is insincere and thus shunned. Xenadh ti Dryc Sózelle “Sense of Social Order” Dryc azarran premyarr é täleransía. Näú azarran drycú imprúparría desraptós sózelle. (“Order is first to tolerance. Do not permit inappropriate social disruption”) Ebajya “dispassion” Näú azarran drycú émajyónaj seléna ün astadh nisa (“Do not allow feelings to pollute your mind”) Näú Ma Nisa “Self-denial/conscientiousness” Zehadh “strive for the Common Good” Et azarran näú pópóli näú ün al púfhleca. (“There is no person outside of the mass”) Jiwa “Ambitious Discipline“ Craétniv Astadha (“Make yourself”) *based on principles of Will to Power. Aléa “Soberness/alertness” Ehatítadh “Punctuality/Exactness” Plútü “Frugality” Apsa xän crana “(Material possessions steal time”) Velórr pørré nisa “Courage with cautiousness” Cómpretanjyón “Understanding” Silbanyetóq “Compassion without emotion” Pyetadh “Piety” Padhórr “Modesty” Incavaxítadh “Incorruptability” Fidellítadh “Loyalty ” Drycú pørré Resa “Obedience with conscience” Delazentsya “Diligence” Xenadh ti Zústísa “Sense of Justice” Denasítadh “Tenacity/toughness” Ónúr “Honour” Altrúasma “Altruism/benevolence/selflessness” Rexpyata “Respect” Cúrtaxé “Politeness” Xenadh ti Róvarr “Sense of Shame” Föúric philosophy, but not religion, is heavily influenced by Stoicism, Kantian Idealism, and a unique interpretation of Nietzscheism. Föúric cuisine was designed to be nutritious and simple. A typical Föúric dish called Tsynúa involves meat, onions, peppers, and spices mixed together and cooked over a campfire. A universal tradition is Bhahaqat, which is a type of roasted potato. Föúric dress is typically western, but is far less casual and more modest than countries like the United States. In Föúr, the population is 100% Christian. Christianity is integral to conservative Föúric culture but Föúr repudiates ‘dominionism’ and other theocratic ideologies commonly found in the surrounding United States of America. Föúric music has been limited by a low population of composers. However, in Föúr, there are practicers of fiddle music, jazz, and other modern music. Category:Föúr Category:Micronations Category:Síanism Category:Secessionist micronations Category:Corporate State